


A Day at Work

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Fall of the Lobotomy Corporation [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Permanent Injuries, What Goes on in a Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: What exactly goes on during a day at Lobotomy Corporation?





	A Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have not gotten past day 10. Please do not comment about anything that happens past then. (I also apologize for anything I got wrong, or spoilers I gave).

Yumi stared at the giant, flaming skull mounted to a cross and wearing a crown of thorns. Somehow, it was one of the least dangerous things in the facility. Probably because it didn't actually  _want_ to do evil. Right?

She'd gotten pretty friendly with it. She assumed it liked her. But then again, it never said anything. Once or twice it had, but...nothing really worth noting. She smiled at One Sin. It floated ominously.   
"You're not really one for talking, eh?" she said. No response. Sometimes, she wished she worked on one of the lower levels, with something that actually was dangerous. Other times, like during the Ordeals, she realized just how little she could do. She was frail and slow. She could barely kill one of the Red Dawns, and those didn't even attack back. Orders had come in, telling her she would soon go to working with something to help her get strong. 

"I won't be able to come in here as often," she told One Sin. It gave her no reply, but it floated weirdly for a moment. "I'll probably come back here occasionally," she told it. It solemnly stared at her. That stare used to make her nervous. Not anymore. 

"I've just gotta get stronger," she told the Abnormality. "But I'll always thank you. For giving me confidence. For...being a friend." She smiled. 

One Sin stared at her. She wrapped her arms around it in a hug. Somehow, she wasn't burned. "Thank you."

  
Yuri was cared for by the Fairies. 

She'd never been athletic as a kid. The Fairies liked to care for and heal people. Mostly so they could eat them. The nibbled off bits of her flesh, but they grew back as solid muscle. She had taken off her shirt as the Fairies nibbled bits of her stomach and arms. Anyone who saw her would probably mistake her for an Olympic athlete. She was stronger and faster than she'd ever been before. One of the fairies crawled over her arms and chomped off a bite of wrist. She sucked in breath. The Fairies were in no way benevolent. They would have no problem eating her. But for now, they cared for her, and that was all she needed. 

"Great work with energy today," said one of the workers through a speaker. The Fairy Festival flew around her, nibbling her shoulders. 

She put her jacket back on. "Thank you, friend," she told them, re-buttoning her jacket. She gave a deep bow. "I appreciate your care." She walked out of the containment cell. 

The Fairies were not kind. But they cared for her, and that was all that mattered. 

 

Dexter turned the radio up. The 16-mh, as it was called, told him of evil. Children murdered in the woods, women killed in their homes. He listened to the evil of the world. 

He wasn't ready to fight the evil. For now, he listened. He would listen to the sins of the world. He would get stronger. And when the time came, he would bring justice upon the villains. Goodbye, Lobotomy Corporation. Goodbye, Abnormalities. Hello, Justice. 

Dexter wiped tears from his eyes. Pain. Pain was the spice that brought flavor to vengeance. Soon, it would be time to eat. 

 

Evangeline vomited into a bucket. She'd used to work in the Information Team. Unfortunately, with Well-cheers. Then, with Beauty and the Beast. And the Grave of Cherry Blossoms. Now she was in the Training Team. 

She threw up some more. She was in a washroom with a nurse standing over her. 

"So, exactly how badly were you hurt on your last job?" the nurse asked, flipping through her clipboard. "The file just reads 'redacted'."

"Badly," Evangeline croaked. She straightened up, wiping the vomit off her face. She threw off her suit--which now had vomit on it--and her bra as well--which smelled like vomit. 

The nurse gasped. Evangeline had a giant, black spot on her stomach--which was shriveled, and hurt with movement. She opened her locker and pulled out a new bra. "I'm only alive now due to several emergency organ transplants and a lot of luck. But barely." She coughed, then buttoned the bra at the back. Her chest hurt. Breathing only using one partially damaged lung hurt. She pulled out a jacket, then stumbled over. The nurse caught her--fortunately, she evaded touching Evangeline's scar, but caught her by the chest. 

Immediate pain. 

She blanked for a moment, returning to consciousness a moment later with the nurse standing over her. Evangeline, without standing up, began buttoning her jacket. She didn't button it up all the way. Not yet. 

"I...I'm sorry. You're...hurt...I..."

"Please. Stop." She coughed. She probably wasn't going to vomit again--then again, dry heaving was generally worse. "I was impaled by the Beauty. Lost an organ to the damn soda machine. And my body produces blood more slowly. Don't know why." She leaned on the nurse, using her to rise to her feet. Then, buttoned the jacket up fully. It hurt her chest, but that was necessary. "Tripping and falling down would knock me out. The only reason I still work here is because of my mind. If physical labor need be done, they get Yuri. Her and her fucking Fairy Festival--" she paused, then chuckled. "Yeah. Yuri got hit by a truck in the parking lot one time and was fine by the time she got up here. Dexter can outrun a car, and Yumi--" She paused. "Actually, she's not really combat oriented. Point is, I'm here cause I'm, apparently, one of the smartest, and most cautious, people here."

Evangeline used the nurse as a crutch to get into the main room. She coughed loudly, unfortunately. 

She needed to get through this day. That was all. One day at a time.

 


End file.
